


The Bakery-12

by hellostarlight20



Series: Prompts [13]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: AU, Bakery, Drabble, F/M, Nine as a baker, Romance, Rose as a firewoman, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-27
Updated: 2016-01-27
Packaged: 2018-05-16 00:48:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5806843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellostarlight20/pseuds/hellostarlight20
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The things you learn while sharing a bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Bakery-12

When Rose Tyler showed up on his doorstep, with lunch, the last thing the Doctor expected was to kiss her. Maybe second to last. Dead last was her showing up at all.

She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and fingers pressed into his scalp and mouth opened beneath his. She was a lot smarter—and braver—than he.

Her hips jerked against him and she shuddered in his embrace. Her moan skidded down his spine and wrapped around him. He kissed her harder. Almost desperate.

“Dinner tonight?”

Maybe those were the absolute last words he ever expected to utter.


End file.
